popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby It's You
"Baby It's You" is a song written by Burt Bacharach (music), and Luther Dixon (credited as Barney Williams) and Mack David (lyrics). It was recorded by the Shirelles and the Beatles, and became hits for both. The highest-charting version of "Baby It's You" was by the band Smith, who took the song to number five on the US charts in 1969. The Shirelles version[edit source | editbeta] The song was produced by Luther Dixon. When released as a single in 1961, the song became very popular, becoming a number three on the R&B chart and peaking at number eight on Billboard's Hot 100 chart.[2] It later appeared on the album Baby It's You, named to capitalize upon the success of the single. The vocal arrangements on this version proved influential in subsequent versions, including that by the Beatles, who used the same one. One notable feature of the song is its minor-to-major key chord changes on the verses. The Beatles version[edit source | editbeta] They performed "Baby It's You" as part of their stage act from 1961 until 1963, and recorded it on February 11, 1963 for their first album, Please Please Me, along with "Boys", another song by the Shirelles.[3] American label Vee-Jay Records included it on Introducing... The Beatles and Songs, Pictures and Stories of the Fabulous Beatles. Capitol included it on The Early Beatles. A live version was released on Live at the BBC in 1994. The song was issued as a CD single and a vinyl single in 1995 in both the UK and the US, the Beatles' first in nearly a decade. Both versions have four tracks, making it an EP instead of a regular issue single. It reached number seven in the UK and number 67 on the Billboard Hot 100. ;1995 release track listing #"Baby It's You" (Bacharach/David/Williams) – 2:45 #"I'll Follow the Sun" (Lennon–McCartney) – 1:51 #"Devil in Her Heart" (Drapkin) – 2:23 #"Boys" (Dixon/Farrell) – 2:29 Music video[edit source | editbeta] A live music video was released in 1994 to promote the single. Personnel[edit source | editbeta] *John Lennon – lead vocals, rhythm guitar *Paul McCartney – bass guitar, backing vocals *George Harrison – lead guitar, backing vocals *Ringo Starr – drums *George Martin – celesta Smith version[edit source | editbeta] Smith version appeared on their debut album, A Group Called Smith. The single was released on Dunhill 4206 in 1969. It was their first and most successful release. This version alters the traditional vocal arrangement as performed by the Shirelles and the Beatles in favor of a more belted, soulful vocal. The single hit #5 on the Billboard Hot 100. The Smith version was used inQuentin Tarantino's Death Proof. The Carpenters version[edit source | editbeta] The Carpenters recorded a version of "Baby It's You" in 1970 for their album Close to You. Although it wasn't released as a single, it was performed on their TV series, Make Your Own Kind of Music in 1971. It was also featured on the UK compilation, Reflections in 1998 with a special remix done by Richard Carpenter in 1991. Other versions[edit source | editbeta] A number of other well-known artists have recorded covers of the song, among them: *Bruce Channel, 1962 *Dave Berry, 1964 *Cilla Black, 1965 *Adele Adkins *Cliff Richard, 1967 & 2002 *Dolly Mixture, 1980 *Emily Bindiger, 1981 *Sonny Vincent and the Extreme, 1982 *Pia Zadora, 1982 *Grey-Star, 1983 *Elvis Costello & Nick Lowe, 1984 *Stacy Lattisaw, 1984 *Mai Yamane, 1985 *Ace Frehley, 1988 *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin, 1988 *Cherrelle, 1992 *Petty Booka, 1995 *Chrissie Hynde, 1998 *Leigh Stephens, 2004 *Loleatta Holloway, 2005 *Alyson Stoner, 2005 *The Bonedrivers, 2006 *Friendly Fires, 2009 *Shakespears Sister, 2010 *Haley Reinhart, 2011 *Anna Calvi, 2011 *Kramer, 2012 Category:1961 singles Category:1980 singles